Vermeer
by CecilyLightwood
Summary: Summary—Neal Caffrey is a fifteen year-old art forger. And Peter Burke is the FBI agent assigned to his case. Lots of Neal hurt and Peter/Neal adorable father/son relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer—I don't own any of these characters**

**Summary—Neal Caffrey is a fifteen year-old art forger. And Peter Burke is the FBI agent assigned to his case.**

* * *

Neal wandered around; not even bothering to conceal his amazement at the incredible quantity of works surrounding him. Even though he had already been to the Metropolitan Museum of Art before, Neal still found it overwhelming.

He stepped closer to a Vermeer. The painting was phenomenal, but Neal wasn't exactly concerned with the beauty of the painting. He had been offered a six-digit price for forging and stealing the real copy of this painting.

Sneaking a nonchalant glance around to locate the nearest guard, Neal took a few photos of the painting with a disposable camera. He swiftly slid the camera into his jacket pocket and wandered out, playing the part of a curious tourist.

Neal stayed up for six plus hours copying the painting. He finally sat back, tiredly rubbing his eyes with the non-paint-smudged wrist.

* * *

Peter entered his boss's office tentatively.

"You asked to see me?" he queried.

"Yes. A Vermeer at the Met has been replaced with an expert fake."

Less than two hours later, Peter was looking at surveillance tapes from the museum. He had already watched about three hours and was ready to take a break when something made him sit up.

He saw a kid step closer to the painting and take photos of the painting. Pausing the video, Peter magnified the image until he got a fuzzy image of the kid's face.

"Shit" he breathed.

Jones poked his head around the office door, "find anything?"

"Let's go."

* * *

Peter gazed over the top of his tourist map.

"Where is he?" he muttered over his communication device.

"He's coming" came Jones' reply.

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"I see him."

Peter instinctively swiveled his head in the direction of Jones.

Sure enough, Neal Caffrey was sauntering down the corridor, wearing a curator's uniform.

He was carrying a small case and wearing a pair of white gloves.

"I'm sorry, this gallery is going to be closed for—" he stopped speaking as soon as Peter stood up.

Alarm flashed through Neal's eyes and he dropped the case, sprinting for the exit. Peter leapt forward and tackled Neal, not hearing the heavy thud Neal's head made as he struck the floor.

Neal tried to say something but was silenced by the sudden dizziness that came with the agent jerking him to his feet. Neal didn't even try to resist as he was practically dragged out of the gallery.

* * *

**A/N: I know I have another story going, but I just found this one my computer, so for now I'm going to continue with this one**


	2. Chapter 2

Neal miserably curled up on the chair. His head was pounding sickeningly and he was already wishing he had never taken this job. He didn't think he could fake his way out of this one. The agents had taken him back to FBI headquarters and locked him in this office.

Neal looked up with a soft groan as someone knocked on the door.

"Thought you might be hungry" a dark-skinned young woman stood at the door, holding a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"Thanks" Neal cursed himself mentally, hating to sound so weak. He ate the sandwich in about three enormous bites. Then he wished he hadn't done that.

Neal didn't have the strength to hold back the nausea, and he retched on the floor. Groaning, he huddled on the floor, too tired to do much else. He sighed and finally let his eyelids drift closed as he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

"Agent Burke?" Diana asked. Peter glanced up, Diana immediately catching his attention.

"What?" He didn't think he'd ever seen his probie look so nervous.

"It's Caffrey. I don't think he's doing so well."

"He's a con and a forger, it's probably just acting" Peter said dismissively.

"Then he should be getting an Oscar for this performance."

"That bad?"

Diana nodded in response and Peter sighed heavily, standing up and followed Diana. When they got to the room where Neal was being kept, all he could see was a hunched form on the floor. Peter felt a twinge of guilt; he should've noticed noticed Neal was sick.

He pushed past Diana and knelt next to Neal's still form. Peter gently rested a hand on Neal's sweaty forehead; even with his medical inexperience, he could tell Neal had a fever.

"Burke?" Diana's voice snapped him back.

"He needs to get to a hospital" Peter responded, his eyes never leaving Neal's pale face.

"I'll drive," Diana offered, as she strode out of the office.

"C'mon Caffrey, wake up. Open your eyes."

Neal feebly pushed away the hands shaking him. Finally cracking his eyes open, he saw the FBI guy kneeling next to him. His first response was to struggle, but apparently the man had been expecting this. He pinned Neal's arms against his sides, holding Neal close until he relaxed.

Peter gently slid his arms under a barely conscious Neal and lifted him up, noting with concern how lightweight the con was.

He glanced down to see Neal's head loll against his shoulder and the kid let out an involuntary whimper.

* * *

**Me: Wow, huge thanks to everybody who's reviewed! It really makes my day to see all of the encouraging comments! I am so glad people are enjoying this!**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Neal heard was an annoyingly steady beep of a machine. He was lying on something soft with something warm and soft over him. Forcing his eyes open, Neal waited for his world to swim into focus.

"What're you doin' here?" he slurred, seeing Peter sitting in a chair next to his bed.

The FBI agent stood up and wordlessly handed Neal a paper cup with water. Neal gratefully accepted the cup and drank.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"Special Agent Peter Burke" came the cool response, "how are you feeling?"

"I've felt bett'r" Neal shrugged and tried to smile.

" You have a concussion and some bruising. The doctors want to keep you here for another night just to monitor you."

"And then?" Neal asked, his heart sinking at his assumed answer.

"You're coming home with me."

"What?!" Neal snapped, his blue eyes suddenly flashing with irritation.

Peter repeated what he had just said, gaining an incredulous look from Neal.

"I don't need your charity. I was doing fine until _you_ came along" he said, as coldly as possible.

"Cowboy up. It's this or juvie."

Neal's face went white and fear flashed through his blue eyes at the mention of juvie and he weakly sank back against the pillows.

"Now, just get some sleep" Peter said, noting with concern the intensity of the fear in Neal's eyes.

"I-I-I can't" Neal mumbled, a blush staining his cheeks at the thought of having to admit he had a weakness.

"Why not?" Peter queried, turning around.

Neal didn't answer and only played with the blankets, twisting them into knots between his slim fingers.

"Do you want anything to help you sleep?" Peter tentatively asked.

Neal vehemently shook his head, wincing almost immediately as he realized that was not a good idea. Peter stepped out into the hall to call for the nurse.

She came in and Neal shrank back against the bed.

"Please—no—please—no" Neal whimpered, as the nurse gently inserted the needle into his arm. He instantly panicked, lashing out as Peter stepped forward, gathering Neal in his arms and holding the con until he calmed down.

"P'ter, don't go" Neal slurred, his eyelids too heavy to stay open any longer.

"I'm not going anywhere, kid," Peter said. Neal was already limp, his head resting on Peter's shoulder.

Sighing, Peter carefully lay Neal down and stepped out to get some coffee.

He smiled ruefully, realizing he should probably call El and tell her about the change of plans.

Although, Peter was sure, she was going to love this. El had always wanted a child, and while a con and forger may not have been exactly what she had in mind, he felt sure she was going to love this.

After making sure Jones was on guard outside Neal's room, Peter went to the hospital lobby for a cup of coffee.

* * *

When he got back, Peter could hear raised voices from the end of the hall, by Neal's room.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all of your comments, I'm happy you all like this fic!**


	4. Chapter 4

Peter jogged down the hallway, his concern growing as the voices down the hall increased in volume. When he got there, he found El practically biting Jones' head off.

"Peter!" Jones looked so comically grateful to see Peter coming, that Peter almost laughed out loud.

"Honey! Are you okay? Oh my god, I got this call that you were in the hospital. Did you get in a car accident? Why won't Jones let me in the room?" El finally stopped, pausing for breath.

"Yes I'm okay. No, my driving isn't that bad, I did not get in a car accident. And…" Peter paused, trying to remember what else El had asked, "Jones won't let you in the room because I told him not to."

El frowned and crossed her arms.

"Jones, take a break. I'll stay here with Caffrey" Peter said over El's shoulder.

"Who's Caffrey?"

"Neal Caffrey. Talented art forger and con artist. And he's also fifteen years old."

"Why is he in the hospital?" questioned El.

"I-uh…gave him a concussion."

"You what?!" El looked outraged.

"Gave him a concussion. Speaking of which, I should probably check on him now."

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not" Peter looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Yes I am" El insisted. To prove her point, she opened the door and walked through, not even waiting for Peter.

She went straight to the boy sleeping in the bed. Peter reluctantly followed her, standing at the foot of Neal's bed. El smoothed Neal's hair back from his forehead, looking at him tenderly.

"Poor thing" she murmured. Peter stared at her, wide-eyed.

"El, hon, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"El…he's coming home with us."

"Hon that's fabulous! How long will he be staying?" El's face lit up at the news.

"I'm not sure, but-" Peter stopped as El threw her arms around him. Both turned at the heartbreaking whimper coming from Neal. El's smile slowly faded into concern and she sat next to Neal.

"Does he have nightmares?" she asked Peter, concernedly.

Peter shrugged, "I don't know". He tried to sound nonchalant, but ended up sounding worried.

"Neal…" El gently smoothed dark hair out of Neal's eyes.

Peter opened his mouth to comment on El's seemingly newfound maternal instincts, but thought better of it.

Neal jerked, moaning lightly and rolling on his side.

"Neal…sweetie…wake up."

"Sweetie?!" Peter gave her a shocked look.

El replied with a look that clearly said Peter didn't know what he was doing.

Neal sleepily blinked his eyes open. A pretty woman with dark hair was leaning over him.

* * *

**Note—I am SO sorry I've been taking so long for updating. It's going to be a while until the next update (due to exams), so I am really sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

Neal shrugged away the woman's soft touch. She reminded him too much of his mother, for Neal to trust her. He took a deep breath, waiting for the accompanying dizziness to subside.

"Neal?"

"What happened?" Neal croaked, turning his head towards Peter.

"You had a nightmare."

"What was it about?" the woman spoke up for the first time.

Neal glanced questioningly at Peter, who awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Uh, Neal…this is my wife, Elizabeth Burke."

"Nice to meet you Neal. Call me El" she smiled.

Neal gave a tentative smile back and Peter thought he had never seen the conman so innocent.

* * *

Neal was finally discharged from the hospital the next morning. And Peter needed a way to keep the ex-con occupied so he didn't run.

He had already tried to talk Diana and or Jones into baby-sitting, but both had refused. Jones, because he didn't want to have a problem with El again and Diana, because she was, well, Diana. El had the event-planning business and Peter knew that her baby-sitting Neal wouldn't work. He'd probably sweet-talk his way into anything, especially since El was so soft when it came to kids. Satchmo was also not a valid candidate for this task either. As it was, Peter was already running late for work and he decided to take Neal with him.

Neal surprisingly didn't protest as Peter explained to him what was going to happen. He did, however roll his eyes at the amount of rules Peter had made.

Peter glared at Neal, and tried to think of any other rule that would hopefully discourage Neal from running.

"Alright, let's go" he snapped irritably. In his opinion, Neal should not look this happy, especially since he wasn't exactly allowed to _do_ anything.

* * *

Peter sighed, rubbing his forehead. He had been stuck in meetings for the past three hours an he was seriously worried about Neal.

Meanwhile, Neal was getting bored. He was sitting in a spinning chair, idly using his foot to slowly spin it one way or the other. He soon got bored of that and started to tap his fingers on the desk.

Peter came in to the conference room, looking tired. He didn't even say anything to Neal, and just sat at the opposite end of the desk and pulled out a file. After a few minutes he looked up, an irritated look on his face.

"Neal would you please stop?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

"Sorry Peter…I'm just really bored" Neal grimaced, he hated sounding like a whiny brat.

"Why don't you just…draw or something?"

"Paper? Pen?" Neal actually looked happy at the prospect of being able to use his incredible art skills.

Peter sighed and tossed a sheaf of printer paper and a couple of ballpoint pens over to Neal.

An hour later, Peter was finished with his paperwork and ready to go home. He stood up stretching, biting back a chuckle as he saw how engrossed Neal was in his drawing.

Peter came to stand behind Neal, his eyes widening as he saw how amazingly lifelike Neal's drawing of El was.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Oh. Yeah, let's go home" Neal looked a little startled as he hesitated on the word "home".

As they were walking out to the car, Neal said, "I like work."

Peter couldn't help grinning and affectionately ruffled Neal's hair.

**A/N: First off, I am SO sorry for the huge delay. My exams are coming up, so I probably won't be updating for awhile. I will NOT forget this story, however. I also need a few ideas for the ending of this story, I think it's gonna get wrapped up soon! **


End file.
